User talk:Pcwrcw
Created "User talk:Pcwrcw/Archive 3" Done. Pcwrcw 02:40, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Once upon a time... Just saw your post to Memnarc about focusing on the topic of the page and was thinking back to giving the very same advice to you, what seems like ages ago. Just wanted to say that from those hesitant early edits you have become one of the pillars this Wiki stands on. Thank you for persevering in those early days and for all your hard work since, Pcwrcw :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:53, January 9, 2019 (UTC) From Cambonious: Hello, Have you seen the Game of Thrones map app before? On my Android it's labeled "Map for Game of Thrones FREE". It's really cool, the whole map of the world with little labels of towns, etc. The coolest part is that you can select every chapter of the book and the areas of interest in those chapters are highlighted in the map. I was thinking this would be so cool for the Malazan series! I'm a GIS analyst as my day job and this kind of thing wouldn't be too hard because all of the information for each village/location could be queried through the Wiki. So if I click on "Letheras", the pop up would be whatever is on the Wiki for Letheras if that makes sense? What do you think about this idea? I'll look into it myself, however work and baby on the way makes it relatively difficult to dedicate time haha. Cheers Cambonious (talk) 16:44, January 25, 2019 (UTC) re: MT Chapter 21 Summary V Thank you so much for the kind words and your edits! I am so appreciative of all your help and guidance. It's made this experience so enjoyable and fun. Honestly, all of you guys/girls admins (coltaine, Egwene, you) have been incredibly kind and helpful, making the reading experience that much better and more immersive. Whatever I can do to help! I love seeing a Green box in a sea of white! So, moving forward, would you be the one that changes that to green? I don't trust my writing enough to finish a summary and then change that myself. I would rather you check it and make sure I don't mess up if that's ok with you? Having your leadership and guidance makes it easier for me to relax and just write the thing haha. Of course, I'll try to get it perfect on the first try but, no one is perfect :) Thanks again! Cambonious (talk) 16:55, February 11, 2019 (UTC) re: OST "Complete A - Z" DP I'm glad to see that the last of the DPs is done. Or at least the last one for the next few weeks. Thanks. I hadn't seen the updated date on the Amazon UK page until you pointed it out, but Penguin's site still shows it as February. In fact, if you toggle back and forth on the Kindle and Hardcover options on Amazon UK, the Hardcover date changes back to February 21. Strange.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:09, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :I see what you mean about exclamations. I just dug up a ton more from Night of Knives.--ArchieVist (talk) 01:17, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Review of SE's ''Rejoice: a Knife to the Heart" Hey, Pcwrcw. I don't add links to reviews unless they involve an interview or some other contribution from one of the authors. I can only imagine how many reviews there must be out there for the 20+ books. But thanks for sending me the link. I enjoyed reading it!--ArchieVist (talk) 15:09, February 18, 2019 (UTC)